transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
New Crystal City: Part 1
Decepticon Message: 2/36 Posted Author New Crystal City Fri Jan 31 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scrapper appears on the screen, looking very devious and very pleased with himself. He speaks with an eagerness that usually only shows itself when he's making himself a Skids chair. A table is in front of him with something underneath a sheet of some sort. "My Lord Galvatron. My fellow Decepticons. I have completed plans for the *largest construction project in Cybertronian history*! A project to revolutionize our Earth-bound activities." Scrapper reaches forward and pulls off the sheet with one fluid motion. "Behold!" On the table is a model of the current volcanic island. Only it is different. The entire island is metal. Tall, gleaming towers strut upwards. Beautiful bluish domes cover the landscape. Were it not for the water around the island you'd assume this was on Cybertron. The entire island is one big huge city. "We shall construct a base to end all bases. Even if Trypticon is needed elsewhere we will be able to function from the island. The entire facility shall be as heavily armed as Decepticon Headquarters. Missile turrets, laser cannons, ballistic weaponry, anti-Autobot traps, plasma beams..." Scrapper's getting ahead of himself. Who knows how much of this will be in the final project. "A fully equiped medbay, a sophisticated sensor grid..." he points to each feature on the model as he rattles off the list. Finally he finishes with, "Decepticons, I present you New Crystal City! As soon as the Stuntiship is completed we shall begin construction. Scrapper out!" Lost City The island interior consists of still more dark basalt, but in strange, almost alien structures. Huge, multi-ton hexagonal columns also made of basalt are piled in criss-cross patterns to form rough, 15-meter walls. Inside the outer wall, the ground is flat, serving as the foundation for massive tombs, temples, and palaces, all with strangely-upturned corners that resemble ships more than buildings. Most of these have collapsed, not from the constant rumbling and frequent eruptions from the nearby Mount R'Lyeh, but from sheer age. Atop the tallest standing building is a huge gray monolith, pitted from the erosion of uncounted ages. From the crushed shells underfoot and the powdery remnants of long-decayed seaweed, it can be theorized that this city was once underwater. That distinct Constructicon green metal expands, with thick legs locking into place as the bucket of the dump truck. Meanwhile, the arms find their places, forming a cab and setting the wheels onto the ground. Long Haul is now in dump truck form! Scrapper is currently just outside of Trypticon, towering over a worktable. On the table is a large piece of paper. The blueprints for New Crystal City. It is very extensive and complicated, and looks like it's going to require a whole lot of materials. Scrapper mutters to himself incoherently as he makes the odd change here and there. Motoring around the area is a familiar green dump truck, its progress maintained to a low hum. No doubt, it is Long Haul. But he is not burdened by any load, nor cutting a straight path to any final destination. It seems the supply runner is simply...exploring. It simply couldn't be that this Constructicon is formulating architectural plans of his own. Though he is not as skilled as his brothers, Long Haul is now exercising a creative side he keeps hidden. With such insecurity and doubt kept deep inside, he would not dream of sharing his plans...the thought of them being rejected, cast aside as fool hardy and idiotic, is not something he is looking forward to. Scrapper grunts and hears the sound of his fellow Constructicon rumbling in the distance. He gazes up and spies Long Haul as he seems to driving off to the middle of no-where. "Long Haul!" he barks out gruffly. "Stop daydreaming and get over here. I need you to take a look at these specs." No, not because Scrapper wants Long Haul's professional opinion, but just so Haul will have an idea of what they're going to be building. "For a project this size we're going to need a whole lot of materials moved about, and I don't want to have to explain where everything needs to go a hundred times!" Scrapper puts his hands on his hips and looks out at the surroundings. He spies the ancient buildings, the monolith, and other priceless relics of human history. It's just going to have to be removed. Bonecrusher should enjoy that job. Daydreaming? Why, yes he was. With that summons, the Constructicon realizes just what they were...hopeless dreams. He will never be given the chance even to present them now. Though a dump truck can make no expression, Long Haul mentally cringes at the calling of his name. Scavenger has been given a project of great importance...but that was allowed, easily rationalized when Long Haul promoted alongside his brother. But now, the poor supply runner can hear it in the tone of his leader's voice. There are supplies to be gathered and moved. To this, the Constructicon has no rationalization...not any fact he can use to reassure himself with. But in spite of the silent fury and frustration, not at Scrapper, but at life itself, Long Haul makes his way over, his motor rumbling as he speeds over. After all, he cannot allow his loyalty and hard working reputation to falter. MAYBE after the next promotion... Scrapper would actually give Long Haul that chance if he ever spoke up, but that's somewhat unlikely for now. Of course, the 'chance' wouldn't be much better than the tasks he gets now. 'Build me a power coupler' or some other task any first vorn technician could accomplish. As for the promotion, well, Scrapper's just looking after his own there. It's good to have your brother be in the High Command. Scrapper holds one of the sheets of blueprints up for Long Haul to see, almost shoving it in whatever passes for his face in dump truck mode. "This is of the area around Trypticon. We're going to start here and work our way outward until the entire island is completely covered in Cybertronium." The metal Cybertron is made of. "Then once that's done we'll build the actual facilities themselves." He says all this with tired patience, as if he's trying to explain it to a young child. Indeed, it as if Scrapper is explaining his plans to a child, as this particular child seems to take some time with eyeing the blueprints. When the sheets are first shoved toward the dump truck's windshield, blue and white lights blink behind its dash as its sensors scan the papers. But then, the vehicle transforms, taking another look at the plans in robot form. It is not that Long Haul does not understand. It is that he is in awe of Scrapper's work. He never would have thought of doing it this way...and oh, that is such a good idea. "Yes, Scrapper," the supply runner replies calmly, fighting to keep his emotions buried, "It will be my pleasure." He is largely successful, all things considering, though his optics do wildly search the plans from time to time. Pieces of the dump truck begin to fracture! The bucket splits in two, forming blocky legs, while the wheels break away, revealing purple arms. The metal condenses and Long Haul is left in robot form. Scrapper is especially proud of the transforming gun-turrets. You thought those little transforming towers were cool in the Transformers Movie? Well this'll be the same, only on an even bigger scale. "Good, good." Scrapper replies as Long Haul seems amiable to the whole idea. "Now right now there's three quarters of an air craft carrier still laying on the beach from when Devastator stole it. Scavenger's already horded the destroyer for the Stuntiship, and the other half of the carrier went to Trypticon. I want the rest of that ship over here so we can begin smelting it down and covering up this place. Also, Bonecrusher's going to be demolishing the Lost City." Scrapper pauses and eyes the ruins one more time, "It's just going to get in the way otherwise. You'll be the one to remove all the debris once it's knocked down." To these instructions, Long Haul nods, his gaze following Scrapper's to the doomed building. Why, he could assist Bonecrusher in demolishing the building. At that thought, both fear and excitement spark in the supply runner...should he dare to ask? Still with that question in the air, Long Haul gives a crisp salute, "Very well, Scrapper. I will begin salvaging the carrier at once." Perhaps it is his most recent promotion that gives him the courage, as he adds, the icy quality of his voice breaking in a stutter momentarily, "Shall I assist Bonecrusher in taking down the building? It will make the process move a lot faster..." Oh yes, but that will just bring about the task of transporting human garbage even sooner. Scrapper considers it with a smirk and replies, "Go right ahead, but I think Bonecrusher might be upset of you taking his 'fun' away from him." He shakes his head at his brother's zest for destroying and knocking down buildings. "If he punches your lights out due to it, don't come whining to me about it." But maybe the demolition's expert will be nice about it. Only one way to find out, eh? "Once you're done transporting the carrier over here and helping out Bonecrusher you can see about helping Scavenger with the Stuntiship. I want that thing done so we can concentrate on this *new* project." With Scrapper's permission, Long Haul must fight the urge to perform an end zone celebration. Keeping it all behind his icy exterior, he simply nods, though signs of a faint smile to appear, pressing against his black mouth guard. "I will consult Bonecrusher before taking down the larger pieces," the supply runner turned demolitions expert comments. This should be good therapy. With one final salute, Long Haul is on his way to start his new assignments.